Behind the scene
by alena-chan
Summary: Collection of oneshots... mostly RaeRob...
1. 5 Ways to Seduce a Raven

**_A/N: This will be a series of different one-shots I had written some time ago, but never had the guts to upload them… you will see why after you read the first story…_**

_**You can consider this something like behind-the-scene-material or something like that…**_

**_There will be much crap… so be warned and flames are accepted and expected…_**

_**To the first story: I wrote this in February or March… not sure, but it was my lame attempt on humor… it's weird and I don't really like it anymore, but maybe you will…**_

_**Anyway, enjoy and keep in mind not to take this story or the following too serious… you will be disappointed if you do… I'm just warning you…**_

_**Ok, enjoy the first chapter…**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**5 Ways to Seduce a Raven  
**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

_Step One: Make her laugh_

"Beast Boy, are you sure that this will work?" Robin asked unsure.

The green changeling rolled his eyes. "Of course it will work. I mean who can resist something like that? Girls love funny guys. Why do you think the ladies love me so much?"

"Uh Beast Boy, the only girl who ever liked you was Terra. And for most of the time your relationship with her was when she was a stone figure."

Growling loudly, Beast Boy said. "Please Rob, just do it."

Robin looked one last time at his green friend who was holding his thumps up and walked to the couch where the dark member of the Titans sat reading a book.

"Raven?"

Raven looked up from her book an impatient expression on her face."D-Do you want to hear a … joke?" he asked laughing nervously.

Raven raised her eyebrows. "Uh, yes?"

"Knock, Knock!"

Raven sighed loudly. "Who's there?"

"Who!"

"Who Who?"

"Is there an owl in here?"

Raven's right eye began to twitch slightly.

"Ok, wait, I've got a better one." Robin said laughing his head off.

"Knock, Knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Wendy. "

"Wendy Who?"

"Wendy Red Red Robin Comes Bob Bob Bobbing' Along..."

Now Raven's left eye began to twitch as well.

"Or, this one …"

Two hours and hundredths of Knock, Knock-jokes later.

"Raven, believe me this one is great: Knock, K-"

By this time Raven eyes twitched uncontrollably and her whole body shivered.

"NO!" she screamed loudly and her eyes were glowing red rather than the usual white when she used her powers. She grew to an impossible height, at least three times as tall as Robin, and thick black tendrils shot toward him from under her cloak to grab him. Robin cried out in shock and fell off of the couch. Raven smiled viciously down at him before turning to her normal seize.

"Never. Tell. Me. Any. Jokes. Again."

"Ha, ha, my bad!" Robin stammered and watched Raven leaving the room.

* * *

_Step two: Buy her a present_

"Star, I'm not sure if she likes this present. Maybe I should-"

The red-haired alien-girl shook her head. "Believe me friend Robin, she will love this present. No one can resist such a beautiful present."

"But it's-"

"No dear friend, she will love it. Just give her that and she will love you forever." Starfire beamed and left Robin alone in front of Raven's door.

He knocked and the door was opened revealing Raven.

"What?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"I… I have a present for … you." He sputtered out hastily and held out a large box.

Raven looked at him for a moment and then took the box from him opening it, she saw …

"It's a … teddy bear." Raven stated shocked.

"Yeah."

"And it … it … it … is … p… p…p…" she tried to bring out the words but it sounded as she would choke on the words especially the last one.  
She tried it again. "Pi ... pi … pi…" but at no avail she could bring out the word.

"Pink?" Robin helped her anticipating the danger. "Squeeze his belly." He said already knowing that he was dead.

Raven reluctantly squeezed the teddy bear's belly and a fountain of pink glitter and confetti bubbled out of the bear all over her face.

Robin laughed nervously and took some steps away from the dark sorceress. "So, do you like it?"

Raven's eyes were blazing red and the teddy bear flew at his head knocking him down and then it exploded like a volcano, leaving him covered with debris of the pink toy and glitter.

With a loud bang Raven's door was closed leaving a pink glittering and twinkling Boy Wonder on the floor.

_

* * *

_

_Step three: Give her flowers  
_

"Terra, not that I don't trust you. I mean, you were always so trustworthy. But women really do love flowers, right?"

The blonde earth-shifter nodded her head at her leader. "Yeah, they do."

"And Raven will love these flowers?"

"She has to be crazy if not."

"Ok." Robin said and walked to the kitchen where Raven was sitting at the table drinking her tea.

"Ehm, Raven?" he said timidly.

Raven looked up at him her eyes showing clearly her suspicious and anger.

"I wanted to give you something," as he saw her eyes turning in anger he added. "Don't worry it's not pink."

He pulled the bouquet of orchids from behind his back and held them under her nose. However, he began to panic as he saw her eyes winding and watering. Her mouth opened and she let out a loud …

"Hatchou!"

"Gesundheit!" he said.

"I- Hatchou!"

"God bless!"

"Am – Hatchou!"

"Gesundheit!"

"Allergic- Hatchou!"

"God Bless!"

"To- Hatchou!"

"Gesundheit!"

"Orchids- Hatchou, Hatchou, Hatchou!"

Robin's masked eyes grew larger than his open mouth and withdrew the flowers from Raven's nose before running away for his dear life from an overly angered half-demon.

* * *

_Step 4: Prepare her dinner_

"The best way to romance a woman is to cook her dinner. Believe me, women love men who are able to cook." Cyborg told his friend while helping him to cook an edible dinner. "And so will Raven."

"If you say so." Robin said.

"You can call her now and make sure that she eats from the steak. Women love steak. They got turned on from meat." The half human-hybrid whispered in his ears as Raven walked to the kitchen.

Robin looked at him unbelievingly but turned his attention to Raven while Cyborg discretely departed.

"Raven, I prepared a dinner for you – as an apology for the flowers earlier." He said to Raven and gestured her to take a place.

Sighing deeply, Raven sat down and a smiling Robin served her a steak with a cream-sauce.  
Raven took a piece from the meat while Robin turned his back to her to open a bottle of sparkling cider with a corkscrew.

"You know, the only reason I told you these jokes-" he began to explain while Raven choked on a piece of meat.

"and gave you the teddy bear-"

Rave desperately tried to call his attention. She winked and coughed.

"and the flowers-"

Slowly, Raven turned white her hand on her neck.

"was-"

Robin finally turned around to look Raven into her amethyst eyes only to see her turning an interesting shade of blue and violet and choking and coughing.

He immediately ran behind her and helped her with the "Heimlich"- move. The piece of meat flew out of her mouth and landed in the salad bowl.

Robin stepped from behind Raven. "So, do you want to drink some cider?" he asked nervously swaying the bottle in front of her before once again running. He yelled and screamed for his dear life while being chased by a flying frying pan.

* * *

_Step five: Just be yourself_

"Raven?" A bruised and batted Boy Wonder called out for the dark empath who was sitting at the couch.

Raven growled. "No, I don't want hear a joke and no, I don't want any present or flowers from you and I as well don't want to eat any dinner."

Robin gulped. "Actually, I ... wanted to know if you wanttogoonadatewithme?"

Raven blinked and slowly stood up from the couch and positioned herself right in front of

Robin. "You want to go on date with me? After you bored me death with your stupid Knock-Knock-jokes and plastered me with p-p-p-pink glitter and made me have an allergic-reaction and if that all wasn't enough you almost sent me six feet under with your dinner, you ask me to go out with you?"

"Uuhhmm, yeah?" Robin choked out and prayed to God that this time, she won't hurt him so much.

"Ok."

Robin's jaw dropped and his eyebrows went to his forehead.

"Ok? You agreed?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, I did. So, let's go before I change my mind and decide to chase you around once more."

**_

* * *

_**  
**_A/N: Ok, the ending sucked and the beginning and not the forget the middle… ok, the whole story sucked, but I warned you… so, tell me what you think and if I should continue this "story". _**

**_Do you want to read more of my crappy and cheesy and fluffy one-shots? Or should I forget the whole idea and go on with my life…? Tell me what you think…!_**

**_Last, but not least, a big, fat thank you and kudos or Cherry Jade for being the best beta on the world… _**

_**Alena**_


	2. Protocol of an affair: The friend in my

_**A/N: **Ok, all I can say is: wow… I had never though that somebody would actually review for the first chapter… and like it… so, thank you very, very, very, very much for all the reviews… you guys are the best…_

_As for this one-shot: I uploaded it once, but I think it's a bit too stiff and the emotions aren't portrayed really good… so, that´s why it landed here  
_

_So, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else… but I do own a suitcase…_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Protocol of an affair: The friend in my bed**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

**_As I open my eyes,_** I see Robin smiling at me and asking if I slept well. The sun shines through his curtains, the bed is rumpled, my hair messed.

While I'm searching for my leotard which had landed carelessly at the floor last night, he yells from his bathroom.

"Move your ass downstairs or the others will worry"

"Wow, are we charming today!" I snap back and grab my cloak from the floor. I look around and for the hundredth time asking myself how he can be able to live in such a mess.

It is not that bad, he says and I could clean it, if it bothers me.

"Is it my room or yours?" I ask and walk out of his room.

He can live how he wants. It has nothing to do with me. And it shouldn't interest me.

Robin is my leader.

The leader of the Titans and my friend.

My best friend.

We think alike.

We love the same things. We listen to the same music, we like the same books.

We are both mysterious and dark.

We both have our secrets and don't like sharing them with everyone.

We are the two birds of the team.

I can cry on his shoulder when I have one of my nightmares and he can talk to me whenever he feels lonely. We share everything. Ok, we don't share _everything_. But we share more than we do with others.

Sometimes we also share the same bed… but we are not together.

_**Everything began six months ago.**_

Cyborg and Beast Boy had decided to throw a party at the T-Tower. God knows why.

And while Cyborg was making out with Bumblebee, Beast Boy was trying to impress every girl and Starfire had danced with Speedy, Robin and I had landed in my room.

We listen to my music and we talked. I don't know how, but somehow we began talking about bad and good kissers.

"You are probably a good kisser," Robin said.

"That's for sure," I retorted.

"Proof it!" he said.

In this moment I remembered a conversation I had once with Starfire and her words repeated in my mind.  
"What is wrong with you two? Robin is kind and handsome. You both like each other. So why don't you … hook up?" she asked me and wondered.

Why?

Because we are just friends.

Nothing more.

Or was it really so?

"You don't dare to do it!" Robin teased and interrupted my thoughts.

"Stop that's not funny," I should have said. I wanted to say.

But instead I felt his hands on my back and he pulled me gently towards himself… instead I felt his soft lips on mine.

'_What is wrong with you?' _my mind repeated and repeated. _'Whatiswrongwithyouwhatiswrongwithyouwhatiswrongwithyou'_

Nothing was wrong, because in this moment everything seemed right as I shut out my mind.

It wasn't Robin who pealed off my leotard and it wasn't me who fought with his belt.  
We were two strangers giving in to a desire.

A desire which have to act out regardless of the consequences.

It happened. And it was wonderful.

"**_Oh, yes, you know how to kiss," _**were his first words the next morning.

I was totally insecure but at the same time relieved that he hadn't sneaked out without a word.

That night was the first time we had sex.

I know it sounds so sterile, so emotionless "having sex". But I refuse calling it "making love".

Just because it wasn't making love. It is never "making love".

It was sex… raw sex – our first sex.

But not our last.

It became a game – a game only we knew about. Nobody else. It was, no, it is our little, dirty secret.

Starfire still wonders and asks what is wrong with us and why we don't hook up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When we are alone Robin rips off his mask – literally. When we are alone he isn't my leader, he isn't my friend.  
When we are alone he is Richard Grayson the most handsome and sexiest man alive.  
Our bodies feel what our hearts don't .

For a long time my heart didn't skip a beat when I saw him, my stomach didn't feel knotted when I heard his voice.  
I sometimes think he is acting like a jerk - especially when he is together with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

And I still know everything about him. I know the mess in his mind and the mess in his life. And I know that he doesn't love me and my heart doesn't like it.

But my body, my desire is a brave seductress. I want the kick. I want to feel will-less.  
I want to feel him – feel his body on top of me.  
And I am glad it his him my desire longs for and not a stranger who could reject me.

_**But what seems like a picture-perfect in the night shatters when the sun rises.**_

We have an unspoken deal: We sleep together without loving each other.

We are close but we are risking our friendship.

We are risking our bond for raw, animalistic desires.

Trust has turned into need. And with this need we betray our hearts.

And the heart?

The heart gets numb. It gets numb when it isn't allowed to feel and go crazy with love.

We probably should stop this and try to go out with others. Maybe meet someone who we don't have to hide like a small, dirty secret. Someone we can love with our heart and body.

But I can't meet someone else.

Because it happened.

Without premonition, without any signs, without any warning so that I could prepare myself.

No, it just happened.

The realisation hit me as hard as a kick in my stomach: I began to fall in love with Robin – my leader, my friend.

In the last few weeks I noticed that my heart skips a beat when I see him, my stomach is knotted when I hear his voice. I still think that he can be a jerk sometimes… but it doesn't bother me as it used to do.

I am falling for a man who will never love me.

And now he is in my room… slowly approaching my bed with a sly, lazy grin.

"Rae, I missed you, " he purrs in my ear and I feel my heart flattering.  
And I want to give in and forget that I love him and he doesn't. But I can't.  
So I withdraw myself from him. He gives me a confused look.

"What is Rae? Is something wrong?"

"We have to stop this," I tell him and crawl out of my bed. He grabs my arm before I can leave.

"What do you mean? Don't you like what I do for you?" he asks and begins kissing my neck and softly stroking my hair. I inhale his scent and feel myself getting intoxicated. I am melting away in his arms. But that's not right. I wriggle myself out of his arm.

"Robin, please! We have to stop this - I… I want you to stop," I tell him. "And I want you to leave. Now!" I add and pretend not seeing his concerned expression.

"Raven, I am not leaving until you tell me what is going on. Why do you want me to leave? Why don't you want me to touch you?" he inquires and blue orbs are piercing in my soul.

"We can't do this anymore. It's wrong …" I try to explain although I know he won't believe me.

"And it's wrong because … ?"

"It's wrong because I love you." I hear my voice whispering and I look in his eyes.

And I know with this word spoken out I am risking everything.

I am risking the debris of our friendship, I am risking being hurt and rejected.

I am risking everything and yet nothing.

I mean, we lost our friendship the night we had sex.

Now, it is the time to fight for a love.

I expect everything.

Really. I expect him to say that he is sorry but he doesn't feel the same.  
I expect him to ran away and never come back.  
There are many other things I expect him to do… but not him pulling me back in his arms and hugging me close.

For some minutes he just holds me and I don't know what I should think of that.  
But then he slowly pulls away and looks in my eyes with his hypnotizing azure orbs.

"Rae, I love you, too!" he says lovingly and his lips meet mine.

And it is the best kiss we have ever shared.

This time it is really Robin who his peeling off my leotard and it is really me who his fighting with his belt.  
This time we are not two strangers giving in to raw desires. No, we are two friends, two lovers giving in to their love.

Today we are not having sex.

No, today is the first we are making love.

And you know what?

It won't be the last time.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **So, how do you like it? Tell me… you know I live for your reviews…_

_The next one-shot will be humor again… here is a preview:_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

_**Lessons**_

"_**Can you say that again?"**_

"_**Inebfh"**_

"**_Robin, I couldn't catch it," Raven said. "Now spill it: Who was the f first girl you kissed?"_**

"…"

"_**Robin…"**_

**_Robin sighed before saying. "Actually… I've never been kissed…"_**

_**Nothing**_

_**Silence**_

"_**You are kidding…" Raven finally spoke up and silence was her reply.**_

"_**Robin…"**_

_**Again nothing**_

"**_Robin… you're kidding… right?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

_So stay tuned for the next one-shot…_

_Until next chapter_

_Alena_


	3. The Touch

_**A/N: **Yeah, it's another chapter… aren't you all happy?_

_To the story: I know I promised you another story, but I have to change the other one-shot a bit before I can post it. That's why I decided to post this story._

_The reason why it has landed here is basically because my English wasn't really good when I wrote it… and not to forget that I think it's a bit too fluffy… yeah… _

_If you don't like the story skip it and read the author's note at the end of the story, because I have something important to say… so… enjoy the story…_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Touch**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

It's the middle of the night and she is lying next to me. I'm trying to reach out for her. I need to feel her, to touch her.

It was her touch which rescued me, healed me, brought me back to life.

Where would I be now without her tenderness?

Probably beyond salvation.

It was her touch which made me strong, that made me feel again.

_**Flashback**_

"_Robin? Are you in there? I need to talk to you!" Her voice haled through the silence of the night._

_Robin hesitated. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to lay in his bed and try to forget the pain which was spreading through his whole body._

_But there was something in her voice… something that pleaded to him to not turn her down._

_Yes, her voice seemed monotone - like always, but that was it: It just seemed to be monotone. But Robin could hear something else in her voice. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that he had to talk with her._

"_Sure, come in. The door is open," he said._

_She opened the door, stepped in and silently closed the door again._

_Robin raised himself up from his lying position. He tried everything not to grimace, although any movement hurt like hell. He was now leaning at the headboard in a sitting position._

_He looked at her. She didn't move. She was just standing there and watching him._

_Her mysterious, amethyst eyes were on him as if she was searching for something… searching for his soul._

_Her eyes, they were so beautiful. Why didn't he see that before? He could easily loose himself in her eyes._

_He detached himself from her beautiful eyes and cleared his throat._

"_You wanted to talk to me?" He reminded her._

"_Yes." She stated, never looking away from him._

"_About what?" He asked._

"_About you." She just said._

"_About me?" He asked skeptical._

"_Yes," was her only answer._

_Robin was getting impatient. "Can you speak a sentence that doesn't only consist of two words?"_

_She was still looking at him, still standing at the same spot._

"_Why are you doing this?" She finally spoke. _

"_Why I'm doing what?" He snapped back although he knew what she meant. But he wasn't going to play along with her game._

_She sighed, her eyes were showing the disappointment she felt and for a moment he regretted his childish behavior._

"_Robin, you know more than well about what I am talking and I want some answers, some explanation. And I'm not leaving this room until I will get one." She said and as to confirm her statement crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_Robin was angry._

_Why can't she let him be? All the others had let him alone. They were worried about him, he knew that. They thought he was going mad. And truth to be told, he thought that as well. But he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop himself from obsessing about Slade. It was like he was possessed. The only thing that matters was finding Slade - at all costs. _

_Day by day he went out to find him and day by day he came home bruised and battered and unsuccessful._

_Today was a difference. The whole team had tried to talk to him, but he had told them all that everything was fine although it wasn't. They weren't satisfied with his answer, but he was the leader and they left him alone. But not Raven. She wasn't going to leave him alone. She wanted him to talk to her, to confide in her._

_But he couldn't. She wouldn't understand._

"_How do you know that I wouldn't understand? Maybe you should try? I could surprise you." She said._

_He smirked. He had known that she would read his mind._

"_I told you Raven, there is nothing to be worried about. I'm fine and there is nothing I have to explain." _

_Raven looked at him angry. "Are you kidding me? You're not fine and there a lot of things to be worried about." She walked to him and to his surprise lifted up his shirt and revealed innumerable bruises and wounds. "Or do you think that these bruises are nothing to be worried about?"_

_He didn't know what to say. She was right. He was not fine and there were lot of things to be worried about._

_Raven's face and voice softened as she continued to speak: "Robin, I just want to help you. I know you better than anyone and you know me better than anyone. Just let me help you like you helped me. Please."_

"_Raven, I… You can't help me, nobody can. Why can't you just let me be?" He said a stern expression on his face. He wanted her to tell everything so badly, but that would mean to let her get involved. She could get hurt. A thought he couldn't stand._

"_What do you want me to say?" Robin shouted._

"_I want you to say that you're going to start acting like yourself again." Rave replied._

"_This is myself." he said._

"_No it's not. It's some other person. It's some other person who has nothing to do with Robin."_

"_That doesn't make any sense, Raven. I'm me. This is who I am. If you don't like it…"_

"_Then how come everybody else feels the same way I do? How come everybody else feels as if they don't know you anymore?"_

"_Maybe they don't", he said quietly. "Maybe I've changed."_

_For the first time Raven looked away from him. She was on the edge of crying. She didn't want him to see how he was able to stir up her emotions. Why couldn't he let her help him? Couldn't he see much it hurt her to see his suffer… how much it hurt her that he was becoming a cold, uncaring man?_

"_It hurts, didn't it?" she asked after a while of silence. _

"_What…" was everything he could say. He didn't understand._

"_I mean the wounds. They hurt?" she explained aware of his non-understanding._

_He just nodded, unable to say something._

"_Let me at least help you with that." She demanded._

_He looked confused._

"_What I mean is let me heal these wounds." She said and with a chuckle she added "You know, for a Boy Wonder, you can be really dull sometimes."_

_He gave her a smile. Her sarcasm, how he missed it so much.. But she was right, how could he forget her healing-powers? But she never had healed him before. She had always offered it to him, but he never wanted to. He wanted to feel the pain. It made him feel stronger and more powerful if he was able to endure the pain. _

_Today he would let her heal him. He couldn't let her see in his heart and soul, but he could at least give her something._

_He gestured her to his bed. She followed her gesture and sat next to him._

"_Pull off your shirt." She ordered._

_He raised an eyebrow and said with a heart-melting grin. "I never dreamt to hear something like that from you. But I'll follow your wish."_

_He took off his shirt and exposed his chiseled and tanned chest. Raven blushed. He really looked good. _

"_Lie down." She said._

_He laid down._

_Raven closed her eyes and put her hands on his chest. Without warning, a brilliant flash of light flared around him, engulfing him completely_.

_He felt bliss._

_He felt home._

_And something else._

_Love._

_It rose up out of him just like that and he knew that's what had frightened him so much about this moment, that's why he never wanted her to heal him, to touch him.  
_

_They sat there together, one in heart and soul, for hours on end. Robin felt like his life had been filled up completely, a painfully deep and freezing hole filled to the top with her very essence. Her life, her rare smile, her ongoing warmth and love and devotion … He didn't know if a million thoughts were running through his head or none at all. _

"_Do you know now, why I can't leave you alone?" she said looking in his handsome face._

_Robin smiled and put his finger on her lips. Removing his finger, he slowly lowered his face to hers. Wetting_ _his lips slightly, he tenderly kissed her, softly laying butterfly_ _kisses on her tempting lips. Deepening the kiss, he tasted her and_ _savored the taste he had dreamt of since the first day he laid eyes on__her. _

_Raven trembled under his touch and tears slid from underneath her__closed lids. She allowed him to kiss her without the slightest protest and felt light-headed when his lips lingered on hers. She sensed his trembled_ _patience. His desire to move slowly for her, to not scare her or move_ _too fast. She felt his arms slowly wrap tighter around her, his fingers_ _delicately tracing the hem of her shirt. He began to deepen his_ _intentions when she gave no sign of objection. _

_Raven gasped slightly_ _when she felt his lips knowingly part her mouth and his tongue lightly_ _probe her own. And still, she gave no signal for him to stop, and_ _continued to supply his access to her willing kisses_. _Her soft body enveloped him and then suddenly he was kissing her desperately, like a man starved, drowned and hopeless all at once, as if she was the only thing keeping him sane while driving him crazy with desire at the same time. And that was the truth she **was **the only thing which is keeping him sane. _

_Their lips parted and Robin said, "I love you Raven." He loved her it was so easy to say. Why was he afraid to admit this?_

_Raven gave him a wonderful smile. "I love you too." _

_**End Flashback**_

All this happened several weeks ago.

Her touch has changed us. I've changed, she's changed, and our relationship has changed. I think all for the better. Today I know that my life has been a journey here to her.

I live… for her touch.

And last night was the first time we'd made love. The first time we'd become one physically, no longer connected simply by heart and mind.  
Everything was more incredible that I am sure either of us could have imagined. Every touch and kiss, every sensation more powerful than the last. It was as if we'd fallen into heaven together.

And now to wake up beside her with proof it wasn't a dream, it's more than I could ever ask for. Not a trace of regret is in my thoughts, only unconditional love. I'm glad I waited to give my body to this perfect angel, and thrilled with the knowledge she bestowed her own innocence to me.

My heart is thumping wildly against my chest and I know I have to wake her or drive myself insane with the agony of not kissing those lips for a second any longer, of not touching her.

I lean forward, brushing my lips against hers, tenderly at first, but slowly deepening the kiss as I feel her wake up beneath me. A minute longer and her arms are around my neck, our tongues dancing together. Finally, I pull away, hovering over her and smiling down on still sleepy eyes. She sighs, collapsing into the single pillow we shared.

"Morning," I whisper touching her cheeks.

"Morning," she whispers back.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N1: **That was it… as I said it is a bit too fluffy and shallow… no matter what, just tell me what you think, okay…?_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N2: **Ok, now to something really important: I decided that I will take requests for one-shots from my reviewers… I mean, I just want to show my gratitude for all the reviews you guys gave me and still giving me. I only received 60 reviews for these two one-shots and that's more I though I would get. I'm more than grateful for all the reviews, because your reviews are helping to writ my stories that's why I think you guys should get something from me… something that shows how much your reviews mean to me. But all I can give you is… more stories…_

_So, if you have a request for a story tell me in a review or mail and I will try it… and with request I mean a storyline or a summary of a story you want read. It's easier for me to write a one-shot for you if you give me a summary of what you want to read. _

_Oh, and don't expect a RobStar or RaeBB story, because I just can't write about these pairings and it might take a while before I can write ad finish your request, so don't be mad when it can take a month or longer before your request is ready. And keep in mind that I have to limit the requests… okay…?_

_So, that was it… and don't forget to tell me your e-mail-address if you have a request…_

_Btw, the first story I will write is for _**_evilsangel_**_because she wanted a story with Rae/Slade as the pairing. So, **evilsangel: **I have already an idea for this pairing, but it will contain a mature themes and it will have hints of RaeRob, but if you want something else then tell me…_

_

* * *

Ok, that was it basically… _

_Until next time…_

_Alena _


End file.
